1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a hanger designed to hang garments in automobiles. More specifically, the hanger has a triangular shape and an opening at one corner thereof that allows the hanger to be mounted onto a window or exit handle of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Information
It is desirable when traveling in an automobile to hang in a vertical orientation garments such as suit coats, overcoats, shirts, blouses, skirts and pants to prevent them from becoming wrinkled or crumpled.
Many automobiles include a hook attached to the ceiling of the automobile and at the rear door or doors from which a hanger may be hung. Other automobiles do not include such a hook but include an exit handle which may be used by a passenger riding in the back seat to assist themselves when exiting the automobile. Sometimes the exit handle will incorporate a small hook for supporting a hanger. In either case the conventional hooks and handles are difficult to use and usually accommodate only one hanger.
There is a need in the art for an automobile garment hanger that is easy to use and can be installed on the exit handle or window of an automobile which will greatly increase the number of garments which can be hung therefrom and which will facilitate the hanging process.